


It's Not Living (If It's Not With You)

by EverythingisEvil



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ghosts, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Resurrection, Supernatural Elements, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: "All I do is sit and drink without youIf I choose then I loseDistract my brain from the terrible newsIt's not living if it's not with you"





	It's Not Living (If It's Not With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Just Undisputed Era boys being dudes, no romance in this one

“Can we not do this, at least without me?"

Adam Cole didn’t know where this came from. He knew it came out of him, out of his mouth from his brain. He couldn’t stop the protest against the Halloween gathering the Undisputed Era was about to have from being heard by three of his closest friends. He knew how much Kyle enjoyed Halloween, so it broke his heart to see him deflate slightly. Bobby and Roderick however were different. They didn’t mind the holiday so when Adam said this they were just confused, as he hadn’t mentioned anything about not wanting to hang out before they were actually here at Bobby's house.

“Why? Is something wrong?”  
Roderick asked, the concern in his gaze clear as day. Adam sighed, he would have to explain his weird and downright unbelievable reason for disliking Halloween to the three men he never wanted to tell the truth to, maybe later in their lives but not now. However, he knew that if he left it they would just press harder. Adam closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself relax before starting

“you know how when I was leaving ROH and New Japan and all that and the Young Bucks had to write me out of Being the Elite?”  
Adam paused, glancing briefly up to see Kyle, Bobby and Roddy's awaiting faces.   
“Well, when they poisoned me, they accidently actually poisoned me and I died for real.”  
Adam distinctly hear Kyle gasp and Roderick mumble something under his breath.

“Nick and Matt were shocked, they instantly set off to find a way to resurrect me, which they did, so now I’m basically a zombie.”   
He lifted his head once more and blinked the tears rapidly off his eyelashes. Bobby made a sound of realisation and remarked   
“so that’s why you hate Halloween? Because you've been a ghost and you are a zombie and here's all these kids dressing up as these real life creatures and mocking them.”   
Adam nodded, happy that at least one of them understood.

Kyle exited out from the horror movie and back into the Netflix home screen. Kyle made eye contact with Adam, a flurry of emotions flashed in his eyes before he said “I believe you, we can watch whatever you want to watch.” Adam smiled at Kyle, thanking him quietly. He turned to Roddy to see his arms were out stretched, clearly wanting a hug.

“come here zombie boy.” Adam chuckled, throwing himself into Roderick's arms. Adam felt the form of someone behind him, basically leaning on him. He felt the body shake with the familiar sound of Kyle's laughter. Bobby joined them, by squashing Kyle between himself and Adam.

Adam sighed, his heart full and smile genuine. He felt loved, he felt accepted. He thought his boys would never let him down, but now he knows for a fact they wouldn’t ever.


End file.
